


You don't say!

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Malfoy was talking in his sleep again. Harry remembered the first time it had happened. It had been the first night in their newly shared eighth year dorm. He had been looking forward to hearing Draco Malfoy’s most embarrassing inner thoughts, but the git had only talked about Potion ingredients, homework and… peacocks. Or was there more and Harry just didn't know about  it yet?





	You don't say!

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Based on this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150525608509/person-a-almost-always-sleep-talks-in-sleep-they)

_“No… not yet. You have to wait for it to boil.”_

Harry rolled over in his bed, cracking an eye open. Malfoy was talking in his sleep again. Harry remembered the first time it had happened. It had been the first night in their newly shared 8th year dorm. Ron and Blaise were apparently heavy sleepers. They hadn’t even stirred when Malfoy had started mumbling something about peacocks. 

At least he didn’t talk every night. Or maybe Harry sometimes just slept through it. At first he had thought it was quite funny. He had been looking forward to hearing Draco Malfoy’s most embarrassing inner thoughts, but the git had only talked about Potion ingredients, homework and… peacocks.

After realising Malfoy’s dreams were exceptionally boring, Harry had become rather annoyed by his mumbling. 

_“It has to turn blue… turn… blue…”_

Ugh! Why couldn’t Malfoy at least dream something fun? Harry threw back the covers and marched over to Malfoy’s bed.

“Oi, Malfoy,” he hissed, “wake up!”

Malfoy slightly frowned, but he still seemed to be asleep. Harry waited another moment before he poked his shoulder.

“Malfoy,” he hissed again.

_“Potter,”_ Malfoy snapped loudly, making Harry jump. Was he awake now? Apparently not. Malfoy just turned over, lying with his back to Harry now, clutching his sheets more tightly, mumbling again.

_“So soft…”_

That took Harry off guard. Was he talking about the sheets?

“What is so soft?” he whispered.

_“Hmmm… his hair,”_ Malfoy mumbled back.

What?

“Whose… whose hair?” Harry prayed that Malfoy only heard him subconsciously, otherwise he would have noticed how high Harry’s voice sounded.

_“Potter’s hair… it looks so soft…”_

Harry felt a strange prickling on his scalp as he took a step backwards, away from Malfoy’s bed. What… what? This had to be some kind of joke. A prank, Malfoy was playing on him.

Shaking his head, he got back into bed. ‘Just forget about it,’ he told himself, ‘this doesn’t mean anything. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying!’

But Harry found he couldn’t forget about it that easily. This whole thing confused him immensely. Because… was it possible that Malfoy secretly didn’t hate Harry as much as he wanted him to believe? What if there was something else?

But even if that were the case, where did that leave Harry? He had never thought about Malfoy that way. Yes, he had always suspected that he wasn’t only interested in girls, but he hadn’t really thought about going there with a bloke yet. Especially not Draco Malfoy. 

So when they were in class the next day, Harry found himself seeing Malfoy with different eyes. If Harry put aside all the animosity, he had to admit, Malfoy wasn’t that bad to look at. On the contrary. Harry felt his heartbeat pick up a bit as Malfoy knitted his brows in concentration.  

Huh. Weird. Why hadn’t he felt that before? When Professor Flitwick dismissed the class, Harry casually strode over to Malfoy, placing a hand on his desk.

“So…” Harry began, not really knowing what to say. He should have thought about it, before coming over.

Malfoy gave him an appraising look, waiting for Harry to continue.

“What are your thoughts on my hair?” _Oh god!_ Harry wanted to slap himself.

“You hair?” Malfoy snorted. “As if I would ever think about your hair! Maybe _you_ should think about shaving your head and getting rid of that awful bird’s nest.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to find anything in Malfoy’s face that indicated he was lying.

“Shove off, Potter! I don’t have time for this.” Malfoy bumped into him forcefully and exited the classroom. Harry saw Blaise shake his head and roll his eyes as he followed him.

“He’s just being an idiot,” Blaise assured Harry.

“You don’t say.”

That night, as Harry lay in bed, he thought about all the conversations, if you could even call it that, he’d had with Malfoy over the years. With this new found information, that Malfoy was apparently dreaming of Harry’s hair and who knew what else, there suddenly seemed to be a lot more… subtext.

Harry raised himself up on his elbows and glanced over at Malfoy. His breathing was deep and even, his face completely relaxed. It was an odd look. Harry wasn’t used to seeing him like this. Wanting to get to the bottom of it, Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tiptoed over to Malfoy.

He lowered his lips to his ear and whispered,

“Malfoy, are you awake?”

_“Hmmmmm.”_

Harry gulped, not sure if he should really proceed.  

“So… um… what do you… what do you really think of Harry Potter?”

Harry felt a tremor go through his body as he waited for Malfoy’s answer.

_“Hmmm, Potter,”_ was the only thing Malfoy said. It sounded a lot like a grumble. But… was he smiling? He was! He was also grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it. Harry suddenly felt hot all over and he was fairly sure he was blushing.

Malfoy started mumbling something into his pillow, making it hard to understand.

“What was that?” Harry whispered.

_“… his neck… trail my fingers down his chest…”_

Um… okay.

_“… want him to press me into the mattress…”_

Really?

_“… wrap my legs around his waist…”_

Sweet Merlin!

_“… want to lick his-”_

“Oh god, stop! What if Blaise and Ron hear you,” Harry hissed. His eyes darted to the other beds, where Ron and Blaise seemed to be fast asleep. Harry prayed they weren’t faking it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“Malfoy,” Harry said, his voice slightly shaking, “do you… _like_ Harry Potter?”

_“Hmmm… like…”_

What did that mean? Was that a yes or a no? Harry’s heart was hammering so loud, he feared it would wake up the whole dorm.

_“Stupid… stupid… prat…”_ Malfoy buried his face into his pillow again, so Harry leaned down. His eyes widened as Malfoy kept mumbling.

When Ron and Blaise woke up the next day, they weren’t at all surprised to find Harry lying next to Draco, an arm draped over the Slytherin. They smirked at each other, got dressed as quietly as they could and made their way downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the steps, they heard Draco shriek.

“What in Salazar’s name are you doing in my bed, Potter? Get away from me!”

“I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me to, Malfoy.”

“What are you even talking about? Get out!”

“Wow, you’re a lot cuter when you’re talking in your sleep.”

“What? I don’t talk in my sleep!”

There was a brief silence, before Harry said,

“You told me you were in love with me last night.”

“WHAT? Potter! You must be delusional, there is no way in hell I would- _hmmmmpf._ ”

Ron and Blaise burst out laughing. Finally! It was about damn time!

“You know, you can wrap your legs around my waist if you want to.”

“Potter!”

“And you definitely have to tell me more about the licking.”

“POTTER!”

“Okay, I think that’s our cue,” Ron said making a face.

“Well, at least there’s the slight chance Draco will finally stop talking about licking Potter, now that he gets to do it,” Blaise snickered.

“Oh god! What if we walk in on them while they… while he…”

Blaise snickered again as Ron’s cheeks started to match the colour of his hair.

“I guess we’ll spend a lot more time in the library now. Maybe you can catch up to that smart girlfriend of yours,” Blaise said, clapping a hand on Ron’s shoulder. Ron slapped it away but couldn’t suppress a little smile.

“Come on, let’s go. It’s getting eerily quiet up there. I don’t want to be here when the moaning starts. I’m guessing we’ll get to hear enough of that from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
